Handheld multimedia devices (such as smart phones, MP3MP4 players, etc.) have become popular due to their large storage space and ability to support wireless audio transmission. However, most vehicle or home stereos currently in use do not support wireless communication.
Either a wired connection or use of FM broadcasting is required for receiving audio from the handheld multimedia devices. However, the former imposes a distance restriction that affects the convenience of operating the handheld multimedia devices, while the latter requires frequent switching of channels to avoid interference, in addition to the use of a wired headset to act as an antenna.
Although wireless audio receivers that can be connected to audio jacks exist on the market, they run on an additional battery source whose size affects the volume and battery life of the receivers. In addition, the analog-to-digital conversion between audio jacks and stereo hosts degrades sound quality.